


Special Blood

by Tarlan



Series: Special Blood [2]
Category: Eureka, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: trope_bingo, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another experiment goes wrong and, as usual, Jack is left looking like the village idiot, much to his constant dismay since arriving in Eureka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Blood

"Believe it or not, Carter, this is science. Not magic."

Jack was yet to be convinced by Nathan because it didn't sound that much like science to him. It seemed to involve too many stipulations like 'the light of a waxing moon', 'root of tarragon' and, for all he knew, it probably required bats wings and eye of newt. If Doctor Soreno started an incantation of any kind then he was so calling it magic no matter what Nathan said. It wasn't as if they didn't have a coven of witches in Eureka to go with all the other weird supernatural and magical beings that seemed to turn up almost weekly. Jack wondered if most humans knew that vampires - and now werewolves - were just the tip of a supernatural iceberg.

As it was Soreno simply mixed up the ingredients and shone a pale silvery light through the resulting mixture. Apparently it needed a particular wavelength of light, whatever that was supposed to mean. The concoction began to bubble and foam, rising up in the flask, and Jack narrowed his eyes as Soreno began to look decidedly uncomfortable, backing away slowly. It didn't help that Jack could read the human scientist's surface emotions, and none of them felt good.

Concern. Growing fear... Absolute terror.

"Oh this is so not good," Jack stated. "Get down!" he yelled, shoving Nathan aside even though the vampire King - of geeks as well as Oregon - should have been one hell of a lot faster than him, but Nathan seemed pretty clueless sometimes for an old vampire.

"How have you lived this long?" he asked in disbelief as the concoction... experiment... whatever it was, exploded, drenching everyone but Nathan with a sticky green goo purely because Jack was shielding him.

With growing horror, Jack realized that the goo had begun to eat through his uniform but, strangely, nobody else's clothing. He scrabbled to his feet and started pulling off the disintegrating sheriff's shirt and then gave up when it simply turned to flaky bits and fluttered to the floor of the lab along with what had once been his uniform pants, leaving him otherwise unharmed.

Jack straightened as one of Soreno's assistants began to snigger, aware that he was standing in just his boxers, t-shirt, socks and boots, with his gun belt still strapped around his waist like some cheap stripper at a bachelorette party. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily because this was his life. No matter what he did, he always seemed to end up as the comic relief or buffoon.

"I used to have a real job chasing down murderers and rapists and other felons," he snarled softly under his breath before stalking away with his dignity lying in little tatters of polyester uniform at his feet.

"Jack?"

Nathan came up behind him fast as he crossed the main lobby, heading out of Global, and Jack stopped, tensing up as he anticipated more ridicule at his expense. He felt a hand on his shoulder but no attempt to force him to turn around. Instead Nathan waited until Jack gave in with another heavy sigh, stoically ignoring the titters of laughter behind hands from those passing him, and turned to face him.

"Just for once, I'd like to not look the idiot when one of your experiments goes haywire."

Nathan tried to look sympathetic but any sympathy he might have felt for Jack's current predicament was fighting hard against both amusement and lust. Seemingly out of nowhere, someone rushed up with one of the bathrobes used in the infirmary and handed it to Nathan, who handed it to Jack.

A week ago, Nathan could have cared less that Jack was parading around half undressed, and more likely would have taken great pleasure at seeing him humiliated once more. A lot had changed in this last week though, with Nathan staking a vampire claim on him much to Jack's annoyance. As he shrugged into the bathrobe, Jack wondered if Nathan would find the whole thing so damn amusing if one of his vampires tried to take advantage of his current state of undress, but then realized that no one would dare.

Nathan was at least a thousand years old to Jack's knowledge, which made him the oldest known vampire in Eureka and probably the state of Oregon, and certainly one of the most powerful. Any vampire who crossed him would likely end up a pile of blood-goo from a stake through the heart, meeting true death. Or if Nathan was feeling benevolent and wanted to let them live, then he'd probably shoot silver through their veins just to torture them into learning their place. Jack wasn't sure if Nathan had dealt with humans any better in the past, seeing them as little more than food, though the majority of vampires took greater care not to harm humans in any noticeable way since the vampires came out into the open.

Basically, Nathan Stark was not that nice a guy... except when dealing with small animals, children and, apparently, him.

"For what it's worth, Carter. At least Soreno's experiment wasn't a complete failure. We now know it attacks the bonds in man-made fibers."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Nathan shrugged, the amusement finally winning out as he smirked at Jack. Nathan leaned in, fingers a blur as he reached for something in Jack's hair and pulled back. Jack saw him rub some of the green goo between his fingers.

"Shower? You already have the bathrobe."

Jack narrowed his eyes as Nathan indicated up the stairs towards his luxurious office. He was intrigued enough to nod his agreement, letting Nathan escort him up the stairs at a human pace, with a proprietary hand laid across the small of his back. Jack looked at Nathan in surprise when Nathan moved across the office, fingers a blur as he pressed the rim of one bank of computer screens, only to see the whole panel slide sideways to reveal a hidden doorway. At least now Jack knew how Nathan managed to look so clean and smart all the time. He had his own private washroom - and bed.

Jack took a moment to examine the opening mechanism, noticing that it was a keypad with an additional thumb print slot that likely took a blood drop to confirm DNA before allowing access. Nathan confirmed this with his next words.

"It only opens to my DNA and personal code."

Jack nodded as that was a wise security precaution, giving Nathan a bolt hole should anything happen while he was at Global.

Stepping inside this inner sanctum, Jack spotted several rows of True Blood, mostly in O-Neg. It wasn't too common with less than eight percent of the world's population having that blood type, and yet Jack had still expected Nathan to have a taste for the even rarer blood types like AB-Neg. Not that any of it mattered as True Blood was synthetic. The whole point was that they didn't need to feed off humans at all anymore but that was like telling a rapist that he could make do with his right hand. Jack knew that rape was all about power - and so was drinking blood for a vampire. It was holding the life of the victim in their hands, and according to the psychologists, it was sweeter than any aphrodisiac or fantasy, and tasted better than anything synthetic.

The door closed behind them, and Jack watched as Nathan snagged a bottle off the shelf and twisted the top with ease.

"I'd offer you a drink but..." Nathan shrugged because Jack could see there was nothing in here for a human. "An oversight that I'll rectify for next time."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Nathan raised one sculptured eyebrow before downing half the bottle in one long swallow, nose crinkling slightly in distaste.

"That there'll be a next time," Jack added.

"Oh, I think this is just the first of many times, Jack." 

He gave a smug grin that irritated Jack, though not enough for him to turn around and leave. As much as Nathan still infuriated him, this past week had shown Jack a more playful side to the head vampire and scientist, one that he wanted to explore; so Jack waited and watched as Nathan drank down the rest of his True Blood. He knew Nathan didn't really need the blood, but also knew an already sated vampire was less likely to drain a human by accident.

The rule for vampires feeding off willing humans - fang bangers - was the same as those that applied to any form of consensual sex: legal behind closed doors but an offense if done in public. The death of a human by a feeding vampire was murder though, whether it was intentional or accidental, and punishable by true death. That applied across most of the United States, though the Vampire league, or whatever they called themselves, was trying to get that changed to give vampire citizens the same rights as humans. The problem was that life imprisonment was a hell of a long time for a vampire.

The empty bottle was discarded and, suddenly, Nathan was standing right in front of him, slowly pushing the bathrobe from his shoulders. Jack had already figured out how much Nathan liked to be in control, and part of that was having his partner - food? lover? - naked while he was still fully dressed. Perhaps that worked for humans who could be glamored, but Jack was no pushover. He raised his eyebrows knowingly as he reached for Nathan's tie, tugging on the strip of silk to pull Nathan into a heated kiss. Jack hissed as Nathan's fangs snicked down, with one grazing his lips and drawing blood. His blood seemed to intoxicate Nathan, and Jack pushed at Nathan's expensive suit jacket, feeling no resistance from the far stronger vampire as the jacket fell to the floor. The sudden blur of motion had both of them stripped of their remaining upper clothing and lying on the bed with Nathan pressing Jack down into the contoured mattress.

Nathan licked Jack's throat, seeming to breathe in his scent as he waited for Jack to give silent permission. When Jack let his head rock to one side, baring his throat, Nathan sighed, nuzzling the exposed flesh before biting down. The sharp pain faded quickly, replaced with a powerful bolt of desire that arced straight to Jack's groin. He clutched at Nathan in near-desperation, hips thrusting up into the body covering his and feeling Nathan's equally hard cock pressing back. Another blur of motion had both of them stripped naked, with Nathan's cool skin pressed against the length of Jack's warm body.

More motion and Jack was on top, straddling Nathan's slim hips. With deliberate slowness, Jack reached for the lube that had appeared on the bedside cabinet and prepared himself, forcing Nathan to growl soft and low with impatience. Once ready, he leaned over to lick at the spill of blood on Nathan's chin - his blood - before lowering himself down onto Nathan's hard cock until his ass was snug against Nathan's body.

It had only been a few days and yet he had still almost forgotten how good this felt. He fucked himself on Nathan, looking down into heated, lust-darkened eyes until suddenly he was on his back with Nathan on top, thrusting harder and deeper still, sending them both soaring as Nathan leaned in and bit him again, with sharp pain turning to intense, overwhelming pleasure.

When Jack finally regained his senses, he was sprawled over Nathan's chest with one of Nathan's hands stroking his back in a gentle up and down motion while the other caressed his face.

"I don't know what you are, Jack, but I can't seem to get enough of you," he murmured softly.

Jack smiled. He knew it was love that he felt for the sarcastic, arrogant, pain in his ass - literally in this case - scientist lying beneath him, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure what Nathan truly felt for him in return. He hoped it was love more than just a physical desire for his special blood, but at least that blood offered him some reassurance, knowing it gave him - a fragile human - power over a vampire king.

END


End file.
